


But I Still Want You

by wannabeyourbaby



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeyourbaby/pseuds/wannabeyourbaby
Summary: Seongwu couldn't just ignore the transfer student. How could he when he's looking at his dream boy in the flesh?Or an AU where dreams come true. Literally.





	But I Still Want You

Seongwu was never an early riser. He's only ever able to make it to his morning classes so far because he had an overly excited puppy for a best friend to wake him up. And said best friend just made his entrance known by jumping on Seongwu's curled form, startling the hell out of him (and his dreamt up utopia) as the giant puppy sat on top of the blanket covering Seongwu's torso.

"Get up, get up, Ddeongwu-ya~" 

Seongwu ignored the cutesy voice from the realm of the conscious, trying so hard to hold on to his dream where his neck was being showered with soft kisses by this pale face vampire.

"Daniel, get the fuck off!" Seongwu complained, eyes still closed and wiggling his upper body inside the now clamped coccoon of someone's thick thighs. He clenched his eyes tight, biting his lips to go back to the muscled arms and glowing skin of his unnamed vampire fantasy.

"I won't, not until you promise to get up." Daniel shot back, his left hand tickling Seongwu's armpit while the right grips the elder's wrist. 

"Okay, okay! Now move!" Seongwu fought by struggling to free his raised hand from the strong grip and turning his body sideways to let his other arm breathe after being squished underneath his side.

As soon as he felt the giant dog rise and remove himself from his still sleepy form, Seongwu remained lying on his back as his eyes slowly opened to look at the fading blue of his ceiling in disappointment. He stretched his limbs lazily, hating the force of reality as he slowly lets go of the sweet lips of the vampire in his dreams. He already misses those beautifully slit pair of eyes that look at him seductively and those fangs that are teasingly nipping at his neck.

He almost forgot his human alarm if he didn't speak.

"Seongwu-hyung. I'm hungry. Hurry up and get ready so we could eat breakfast." Daniel whined.

Seongwu, still half-asleep, moved his head to look at the side, the source of the morning commotion was frowning at him. He frowned back.

"Why are you always hungry?" Seongwu complained and made no move to stand, he only kicked the blanket to free his foot.

"Of course I'm always hungry. Now up you go." Daniel grabbed his wrist once again to pull him up. But Seongwu struggled and grabbed his pillow in defiance. He hit Daniel several times but obviously, a sleepy Seongwu is a useless Seongwu. Daniel easily pulled him up until he was sitting. 

What Seongwu didn't expect was Daniel grabbing him by the armpits to hoist him up over one shoulder, blankets and all (including the pillow he grabbed) and carried him all the way to the dining table. 

The wind was knocked out of his system by the sudden attack and he was still sleepy so his reactions were a bit (read: overly) delayed.

Daniel placed him on a chair as his nose was assaulted by the wonderful smell of cooked eggs and Seongwu salivates when his mom placed a small plate of kimchi right in front of him.

 

"Eat up, Seongwu. You too, Daniel." Seongwu looked at his mom and nodded. He noticed Daniel was running quickly to the other side of the table and Seongwu imagined a tail wagging while his best friend rushed to grab a plate of his own while Seongwu's mother placed a bowl of rice in front of him. 

"Son, what are you doing with those?" Seongwu only stared as his mother took away the pillow he was hugging as well as the blanket that was now pooling around his feet on the floor.

"Hurry up, hyung! We don't want to miss the entrance ceremony." Daniel talked over a mouthful of food and Seongwu was grateful that some things never changed. 

Daniel was still the same Daniel that grew up with him. Albeit he's now grown so much that his shoulders are now the size of the Pacific Ocean and he's packed enough muscle to carry Seongwu like that. Seongwu wishes for things to remain unchanged although his best friend is now in high school and of course, things are bound to change, he just hoped Daniel stayed by his side all throughout.

He was still moving lazily that Daniel had to push him to get him to hurry as they walked to school. There was a fork in the road and he was allowing himself to be pushed to the right direction when he caught sight of a very familiar face.

"No way." Seongwu mumbled. Daniel stopped pushing when he heard Seongwu took a loud gasp in surprise. He grabbed both of Seongwu's shoulder in support as he leaned to the side to take a peek at whatever caught Seongwu's attention.

Seongwu's jaw dropped open at the sight of a tall guy with black hair and skin as white as that of a ghost. Daniel grabbed his phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of Seongwu's funny expression. His gaze then flitted back to the tall guy who was looking up at the cherry blossom tree that divided the road they were standing on. Daniel admits, he's quite the looker, with that nose bridge and all, but he started to feel bothered when he turned back to look at the frozen Seongwu who still wore the same expression. 

Daniel was about to nudge Seongwu back to his normal self when a shorter guy appeared beside the tall one Seongwu was gaping at.

It's Daniel's turn to gape.

Daniel was taken aback by the sheer beauty of the newcomer. He had wide beautiful eyes and his lips although currently spitting rapid profanities were very very beautiful too. His hair was dyed a light shade of brown, just a bit lighter than Daniel's own, but man, he looks like an angel. The beautiful pair of eyes are now glaring daggers at the tall one and, look at those sweater paws (Daniel giggles) clawing at the arm of the tall guy, trying to pull him towards the same direction Daniel and Seongwu were heading to. Daniel belatedly notices they were all wearing the exact same uniform. That's when Daniel remembered to nudge Seongwu back to life.

"Hyung! You're drooling." Daniel joked. He waited but Seongwu remained unmoving. He couldn't believe what's happening so he punched his hyung in the arm. It did the job.

"What the f-" Seongwu screamed at him in surprise.

"We're going to be late!" Daniel and the angel-faced boy said at the same time.

Daniel turned to catch the angel's eyes looking at him with surprise. He swore he could see galaxies in them. 

"It's still early-" Seongwu and the tall guy replied in chorus as well. Daniel reluctantly peeled his eyes away from the cutest being on earth to stare back at his best friend only to see Seongwu wearing back that stupid expression saved in Daniel's phone. Daniel pushed his best friend's chin up to close his mouth before placing a forceful hand at the back of Seongwu's head until they are bowing apologetically (or as a greeting) to the nameless pair of beautiful people.

Daniel hoped he could see more of the angel that was now smiling shyly at him, his small frame hiding halfway behind the tall one who was now paying them (especially Seongwu) attention.

Daniel resumed his position behind Seongwu and started pushing him away from the pretty strangers they met to the general direction of their school. 

Seongwu was still in a daze. He was still wondering if he really was awake or maybe this is still part of his dreams. There was just no way. It's impossible to finally meet the face that filled his sleeping moments. He must be delusional. 

The next thing he knew, he was walking away, leaving the perfect copy of the sexy vampire in his dreams. Seongwu just waved a mechanical hand at him, his feet reluctantly shuffling forward, his mouth gaping at a loss for words, his eyes sending all the love he can give to the humanified vampire that was making love to him in his dreams last night.

"Daniel?" Seongwu asked hesitantly, still allowing himself to be pushed forward, "Can dreams really come true?"

"Of course, hyung. Just don't make me late. You know I only get to attend this once." Daniel impatiently egged his stupid best friend on.

"You can have it twice if you want though. Just fail this and re apply as a freshman next year." Seongwu grinned.

"Thank you for the wisdom, sunbae. But if I fail, I'll just transfer schools so I could attend a different high school entrance ceremony." Daniel irritatingly bobbed his head punctuating every word.

Seongwu frowned at that. "Then you wouldn't get to see this handsome face anymore." He walked on his own this time as they neared the gates. 

Seongwu heard Daniel chuckle a bit, elbowed him gently, and ruffled his hair as he waved goodbye to his childish hyung to go to the designated area for the incoming freshmen students.

Seongwu looked at Daniel's broad back and smiled. He's proud of his best friend for making it. Seongwu knew how hard he studied to get in. But he couldn't help but worry for Daniel. It must be his overprotective side showing but he couldn't let go of the thought that he somehow felt a bit uneasy. He imagined he was just over-thinking. Daniel must have sensed the weight of Seongwu's stare that the puppy guy twirled on his step to wave Seongwu goodbye (or a see you later) one more time before turning away for good to join the newbies.

In the distance, he saw a somewhat familiar looking guy waving demurely at Daniel. Seongwu squinted and wondered where he saw that guy before. His features were beautiful (huge eyes, naturally rosy cheeks, full lips), it was hard to miss that kind of perfection. Unless he's with someone equally blinding, someone more attractive--Seongwu swallowed drily at the realization.

He looked around, remembering the gorgeous guy he just saw earlier with the cute guy Daniel was chatting up right now, desperate to find the face that visited his nights and made his dreams memorable.

"Hello there." Seongwu jumped at the voice. The fine hair on his arms jolted to attention as he turned around to confirm his hopes.

Seongwu, for the third time in that day alone, came face to face with the man of his dreams. Those familiar eyes, that perfect nose, and those moist, pink perfect lips. Seongwu swallowed as he saw those lips stretched to a smile. His heart dropped a bit when he sees no fangs on his pearly set of teeth.

"Hi." Seongwu managed.

"Are you a sophomore too?" The fangless vampire asked, tilting his head to the side that bared his milky smooth neck, his Adam's apple bobbing as he waited for Seongwu to form a reply.

"Ye-yeah." Seongwu couldn't help but remember the events in his dreams when he sees the man in front of him lick his lips.

 

"Are you okay?" The vampire suddenly placed a hand on Seongwu's forehead. "You're burning up and your face is getting red everywhere." 

Seongwu's knees almost melted at the contact. He took a step back hurriedly in embarrassment as he felt the heat on his face spread to his ears.

But the man just took hold of the tops of Seongwu's arms and taking a step forward, brought their bodies flush together.

Seongwu bit his own lip and tried so hard not to whimper when he caught a whiff of the gentle yet masculine scent from the vampire of his dreams.

The man placed a hand on Seongwu's neck, checking his temperature and comparing it with his own. He shook his head before guiding Seongwu to sit beside him.

Seongwu, for the life of him (and for the whole duration of the program) couldn't get his eyes off the perfect imitation of his wildest dreams beside him. The gentleman, even in reality, once in a while turns to check Seongwu's temperature again by placing a cold hand on his forehead and noticing the burn, rubs Seongwu's hand worriedly which sends sparks towards Seongwu's soul. He blushes furiously and tries really really hard to survive all throughout the wild thrashing of his heart. 

When the ceremony was done, the pale faced vampire asked Seongwu to marry him and it sent Seongwu into overdrive he so eagerly answered "YES!" and fainted.

When he woke up, he was at the school's infirmary.

 

He woke up to the sight of his vampire husband sleeping at the chair beside his bed. The vampire has taken off his jacket which was now covering his lap. Seongwu ogled at the well built arms folded across his chest. His skin was as pale in his dreams. Seongwu rose from the bed and bravely moved closer to the gorgeous sleeping love of his life. He looked at the glowing skin of his cheeks, devoid of any blush as vampires do, the individual strands of his eyelashes (not as long as Seongwu's own but perfect nontheless), the perfect corner of his lips slightly parted in his repose. 

Seongwu asked aloud, "Where are your fangs?" He mindlessly cupped his husband's cheeks with both hands and using his thumbs, guided the softest upper lip up to confirm that the fangs indeed are missing. They're gone.

The guy opened his eyes in surprise. 

Seongwu smiled at him. How could he not, the vampire is drop dead gorgeous. And this perfect being was his husband.

The vampire gently held Seongwu's wrists to remove the hands from his mouth but held on as he placed them on his lap, atop his jacket. Seongwu was kneeling on his bed, his face still too close for comfort. But he liked that face. He could keep on looking at it forever. His hands rested on the vampire's lap.

"Are you okay now?" The husband asked. Seongwu noticed how beautiful his voice was.

"Never better. Thanks to you. By the way, where are your fangs?" Seongwu moved to lift the other's lip again but he was stopped by his husband's gentle yet firm grip on his wrists. 

He was surprised when the vampire chuckled. Seongwu decided he liked it.

"What fangs?" The man of his dreams asked between bouts of laughter.

Seongwu's brows wrinkled. The vampire let go of one of his wrists to massage Seongwu's brow until his forehead smoothed out.

"In my dreams you had fangs." Now that one of Seongwu's hands was free, he lifted the vampire's upper lip again. He still found zero fang, no sharp canine.

"Me? In your dreams?" The question held nothing but wonder. And maybe a bit of fascination.

"And you were biting me with them. I couldn't have just made that up." Seongwu was really worried now. 

"I was?" The vampire's sharp-slit eyes rounded in surprise, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Was all that a dream?" Seongwu lamented internally. He felt something prick his eyes from the inside but didn't dare voice his woes at his fantasies being just that--a fantasy.

Then it occured to him. He moved away from the guy and went back to the bed. He slipped under the covers until only his eyes showed.

"Did you really propose to me or was it also a dream?" A tear escaped and he wasn't fast enough to catch it.

"Hey, why are you crying?" There was a sudden glint of alarm in the vampire's eyes, but his voice remained very gentle. He stood from his chair, his jacket lie discarded on the floor (not that Seongwu can see it) but the guy was suddenly fussing over Seongwu, hands on his hair, fingers wiping at the small part of his face visible from the blanket and the action sent needles to Seongwu's heart. 

"You asked me to" Seongwu was trying to speak through the sobs, "marry you--and then you're telling me--"

"Hey, shh, hush.." The vampire suddenly was crawling over Seongwu, his face blocking Seongwu's view. 

"You're not real? You didn't want to marry me?" Seongwu whispered. 

"I'm real." A chuckle. "But I don't have fangs. I don't know how you were able to dream of me but I just moved here a month ago. And I didn't propose yet because I don't even know you, your name, or anything about you. But you are so interesting. And you dreamt of me biting you?" With that, he leaned to place a kiss on Seongwu's forehead.

"How was that instead?" He asked and his eyes reflected Seongwu's expression of awe and adoration.

Seongwu wiped his face using the blanket, he realized as he struggled to pull the sheet up that it was trapped between their bodies. He blushed again. He looked back up at the face looking at him, inches apart, their breaths mingling. 

"Your name?" Seongwu asked. 

"I'm Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun." The vamp--Minhyun said with a smile. Seongwu mirrored the grin. He couldn't help it. His heart was thumping inside his ribcage, soaring at the idea that the face he loved so much can finally now be matched with a name.

"And you?" Minhyun asked tenderly.

"I'm Ong Seongwu." He answered shyly.

They smiled at each other all the while until they both heard the door fly open and Minhyun scrambled to get away from Seongwu but Seongwu panicked as well and as he struggled to sit up, he knocked one of Minhyun's arms with his head as the latter falls in a heap on top of Seongwu, Minhyun's mouth connecting to Seongwu's neck.

Seongwu unexpectedly moaned, just like he had on his dreams. 

They all froze.

Daniel stood there wide-eyed.

Seongwu mirrored the expression. 

Daniel recovered first.

He took out his phone out of reflex and snapped a picture.

Seongwu remained frozen.

The guy in Seongwu's (the infirmary's) bed struggled until he could finally sit up. He slowly turned and Daniel's jaw dropped when he saw who it was. He eyed the discarded jacket on the floor and looked back at them knowingly.

He snapped another picture.

"Minhyunnie hyung?!" A shout came from another invader. 

Seongwu's jaw dropped too when he sees it. The boy was holding Daniel's (not-so-free) hand.

"Jihoonie, this is not what it looks like." Minhyun was saying.

Seongwu raised an eyebrow and Daniel did too.

Seongwu finally relented.

"He asked me to marry him." Seongwu told Daniel.

The boy--Jihoon--dropped his jaw. Upon looking, so did Minhyun.

"I did?" Minhyun asked Seongwu.

"I said 'Yes'". Seongwu told Minhyun again.

"In your dream?" Minhyun asked. No hint of any sarcasm, just pure curiousity.

"No, just earlier. Right after the entrance ceremony." Seongwu reminded Minhyun.

"Ah." Minhyun just said in understanding. He smiled and took Seongwu's hand, interlaced their fingers. 

"Looks like we're engaged." Minhyun told everyone in the room.

"Wow. Guess I can't fail this year. Nothing will ever beat this school's opening." Daniel smiled at Seongwu.

Daniel felt a tug in his hand. He looked at Jihoon's eyes, reflecting a billion stars in them.

"Who is he? I saw you two talking earlier." Jihoon asked.

"He's my best friend. Guess I can be his best man?" Daniel chuckled and in a bout of happiness, brought Jihoon's hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. He also laced their fingers, mirroring the couple on the bed who are now looking at each other like they're each other's worlds. 

"Then I guess he's good enough for my cousin." Jihoon was talking cheekily but his ears are burning in rival to his ever reddening cheeks.

"Shall we go and tell on them? The nurse will be furious." Daniel conspiratingly whispered against Jihoon's ear, his lips brushing the flesh.

"Okay." Jihoon said simply, pulling Daniel towards the door.

When Jihoon passed the sign that indicated where they were, he realized it.

"Infirmary' sounds a lot like 'marry me' does it not?" he asked and Daniel's knowing smile says it all.

The stupid ones really found each other.

"Maybe dreams do really come true." Daniel said as he looked at the angel holding his hand, so vividly real compared to the one he spends his nights dreaming of.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from BTS's - 전하지 못한 진심
> 
> though I don't know how it fits with the story. >.<
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy that stupid couple and their shenanigans.
> 
> i wanted to join the ficfest for onghwang but ima noob at this writing thing so imma just water the tag :)


End file.
